Por y para siempre
by xXShugarRushCuteXx
Summary: Que pasaria si Akane va a visitar a Minamisawa y el no se acuerda de sus momentos con ella...o si? ADVERTENCIA: Lemon
Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un fanfic! Minamisawa x Akane! ADVERTENCIA: Lemon

Mina-san!-grito una chica de pelo gris. El chico peli-violeta se dio vuelta. Quien eres?- le pregunto. La chica abrió los ojos como platos. M-mina-san n-no me recuerda?- pregunto con tristeza la oji- violeta. Si me dices tu nombre- Soy Akane, Akane Yamana- dijo Akane mirando el piso El chico se sorprendió, como pudo olvidarse de ella, esa dulce chica que siempre sacaba fotos a su ex equipo. A-akane lo...lo siento- su voz era fría, no tenía esa actitud tan, distante. Le perturba algo Mina-san?- preguntó la joven. Que hay con ese nombre?- preguntó él. El no recordaba nada, todos sus momentos, cuando vieron esa película juntos, cuando lo empezó a llamarlo Mina-san, cuando...se besaron. Ella se sonrojo un poco. No recuerda nada- susurró como una gota amenazaba por salir de sus orbes. Perdón por haberlo molestado senpai- dijo ella fríamente dandole la espalda, no quería que él la vea llorar y menos por algo que no se acuerda. Akane?- dijo el peli- violeta poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yamana. No me toque!- grito ella empezando a correr pero el fue mas rápido la agarro de la cintura y la elevó en el aire. Bájeme!- protesto la peli-gris. El la llevo a un cuarto alejado de todos y se encerró ahí. Que haces?- preguntó Akane. El la bajo y la puso contra la pared, como si fuera un cristal que con cualquier movimiento brusco se rompía en mil pedazos. Eres delicada como una flor mi querida Yamana- sonrío el chico. P-pero pensé que n-no se acordaba quien era- dijo extrañada Akane. El le puso un dedo en el mentón y se lo levantó. Nunca podría olvidar esos recuerdos, fueron los años más felices de mi vida Yamana- Los orbes violetas de ella se iluminaron. E-enserio?- preguntó Akane. El la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el. Si- y con eso la beso, fue un beso largo y apasionado, el agarrandola de la cintura. Ella al principio no correspondió pero después puso sus brazos en el cuello de Minamisawa acaricio su pelo. Él lamió el labio inferior de la chica, y Akane abrió la boca dejando que su lengua explore su boca. Minamisawa bajo sus manos desde la cintura hasta su falda levantándola un poco, después metió su mano por debajo de la pollera y tocó su ropa interior haciendo que la chica gimiera en el beso. Esto hizo que el chico se excite y puso su mano debajo de la ropa interior metiendo un dedo dentro de ella. AHHH!- grito de placer. El peli- violeta empezó a mover el dedo adentro de ella sacando gemidos de la parta de Akane. El rompió el beso y se acerco a su oído. Estas mojada mi dulzura- dijo Minamisawa, ella se sonrojo( mas de lo que estaba) empezó a morderle la oreja mientras metía el segundo dedo dentro de ella su otra mano masajeado el pecho de su querida Akane por debajo de la remera. AHHH- gemía en el oído de el oji-dorado queriendo mas el le saco la remera dejando ver un bra rosa claro. Ella se sonrojo y tapo su pecho. El sonrío. Ni el sabe como termino sacándole el corpiño. Empezó a besar los rosados pezones de la joven mientras que la otra mano seguía dentro de ella. AHHHHH!- grito ella abrazando la cabeza del chico. E-estoy c-cerca- Luego de decir eso un poco de líquido salió de su interior. El chico chupo su dedo. Delicioso- dijo Minamisawa mientras la chica se tapaba la cara con las manos. Yamana no te tapes la cara, alguien te dijo que eres muy linda- pregunto besándole la mejilla. Shindou- susurró. Que?- el chico preguntó. Shindou me lo dijo, también dijo que tenía buen físico- dijo ella mirando los orbes dorados de el. Ese maldito no sabe que eres solo mía- dijo volviendo a besar su mejilla. Mina-san- se sonrojo ella. Yamana hay que limpiar este lugar antes de que alguien lo vea. Ella sonrió y beso la mejilla del chico haciendo que se sonrojara. La próxima vez es mi turno Mina-san- dijo seductivamente guiñándole el ojo a su novio. El se puso rojo tomate. T-todo l-lo que d-desees Y-yamana- dijo mirando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Yamana- incorporo finalmente. Que pasa?- preguntó ella. Prométeme que siempre serás mía- dijo tomándola de las manos. La chica se torno rosa pero sonrío. Por y para siempre-


End file.
